Just Another Homestuck Lost Adventure
by GreedHateEnvy
Summary: I will be writing this as if it were the Web Comic. It's just how I feel comfortable doing this. As such, It will start being introduced in quite a similar way and shall be updated as I can. Please don't send negative reviews about how it was set up when I have warned you. It won't let me use the More Than sign, so will be considered our "Arrows" navigating the story line.
1. Chapter 1

Please take notice of this 1st, I will be writing this as if it were the Web Comic. It's just how I feel comfortable doing this. As such, It will start being introduced in quite a similar way and shall be updated as I can. With this short introduction out of the way, please enjoy...and please don't send negative reviews about how it was set up when I have warned you.

[] ==

There is a girl asleep in her room of a cabin. She seems to have fallen asleep with the laptop on her bed...her name is...is...what was her name?

[] Crazy_Redhead_

... ...I guess...

I guess her name is...Crazy Redhead then...

She seems 2 have typed something on the computer.

[] Zoom in n see what it says.

"Crazy Redhead?! That's very mean! I'm not that crazy!"

You beg to differ, but non-the-less...try again...

[] Grace_Finster_

Right, her name is Grace.

[] Grace, wake up! ==!

... ...this doesn't seem to have worked, as she is still fast asleep. it appears also her computer is loading something...

[]Ignore it n get her 2 wake up 1st! ==!

I believe she'll awaken when she's good and ready.

[] Drop the nearby plate on her head to wake her up! ==!

You go to pick up the plate when suddenly her computer goes off n she wakes up.

[] Grace, be the Troll girl!

You are now the Troll girl - whatever that means...

You're running away as quickly as you can from some shadowy black figures and bleeding heavily. Your eyes are clouded by blue fog and you wish you were dead because it, you're quite sure, would be easier then living.

[] Get the name of the Troll girl

You're quite sure this isn't the right time to be inquiring about such things, as she seems to be near death. And, as it stands, she can hardly-

"GET BACK HERE MORGAN!"

She looks behind her swiftly. Well, that answers that. Her name is Morgan...I guess...

[] Morgan, Trasportalize yourself away to unnamed and unspecified location ==

You would love to, you really would, but as it stands...

Hey, look, a transportalizer panel...or an appearafier/depearifire...either 1 works...

[] Morgan, stand on panel

you do so happily...and quite woozily...but the button is quite a ways away...you throw something random and useless from your syllidex at it, and somehow manage to hit the button. A bright light whisks you away.

[] Grace, what are you doing? Stop doing nothing!

What do you mean? You're not doing nothing...In fact, you've been quite busy rearranging your room...again...

you're room never seems to stay the same for to long...now your bed is on the other side of your room. By being both the server and the player for yourself it means you're able to do this quite quickly.

[] Grace, wonder why the design on your shirt changed.

There's...really not much to wonder...the wordrobafier is on the randomizer setting. You always keep it on the randomizer setting, as you really quite love the constant changing. Suddenly your Iphone tablet goes off.

[] Answer chum ==

You open the Pesterchum app and look at it. It's TT, tenticalTherapist, and you click on it happily on your Laptop, while continuing to drag and drop stuff around your room and house on your modified holographic tablet. Your Pesterchum name is creatureComforts, a tip of the hat to who it was that raised you...the many animals of the forest!

[TT] Hello Grace  
>[CC] hello~! how r u 2day?<br>[TT] Your constant use of this shortened way of speaking is quite annoying...  
>[CC] u think? i find it easier 2 work w it cuz its less typing so less mistakes n so on.  
>[TT] So you're saying you often make mistakes typing simple words?<br>[CC] what?  
>[CC] no, nothing like tht.<br>[CC] no, its just...ugh...i dunno, it just feels more natural i guess...  
>[TT] ... ...So anyways, have you gotten sburb? Or doesn't the mail reach that far?<br>[CC] dude, I'm both the player n the server! i guess it lets me do tht cuz theres no1 near me or...something...  
>[TT] Highly illogical, as Jade lives in the middle of nowhere and still can work in Dave's area.<br>[CC] I dunno, my computer wouldn't let me connect with any1...none of them...its like...its like it doesn't want me 2 connect 2 some1 else...  
>[TT] None of them...? Oh, wait...I've forgotten your multitude of computers and technology despite living in the forest with bears in your living room...<br>[CC] hehehehe!  
>[CC] there's no bears in my living room!<br>[TT] Oh?  
>[CC] they're in the sun room!<br>[CC] duuuuuh!  
>[TT] Right...forgive me for forgetting their love of sun at this hour...<br>[CC] wow, all the walk thrus of this game r rlly...like...horrible...  
>[TT] Are they? Perhaps...I'll entertain the idea of making one myself...anyways, Egbert is being unresponsive...OH! Under NO circumstances...use the Cruxtruder! It's a free item but don't do anything with it past deploying it!<br>[CC] y not?  
>[TT] Just trust me on this one...and don't expand your house unless you're going up...<br>[CC] o...k...sure...  
>[TT] What do you fight with again...?<br>[CC] claw n fang kind...I've got both cards, but i do sometimes use blade kind...  
>[TT] How does claw and fang kind work...? I've never seen it used.<br>[CC] maybe I'll show u sometime~!  
>[TT] Not exactly the response I wanted but whatever...I better help out John...he seems to be in a bit of a...fix...<br>[CC] kk! bu-bye~! don't hurt him, k? he's fragile...  
>[TT] Don't I know it...anyways, bye...<br>-tenticalTherapist stopped pestering creatureComforts-


	2. Chapter 2

[] Grace, look around room ==

Well, you figure you may as well. After all, you're new arrangement might be of some cool use or something.

You have many interests; most of which are anime, manga, and Japanese in general. Also, you're quite fond of technology and as such it takes much of your house to store it.

You have an un-natural love of Pokemon and an entire room devoted to it. That room is also naturally your game room.

YOUR room is full mostly of anime stuff. Wall scrolls cover most of your walls along with posters you made after gaining access to photoshop and a poster-size printer.

Oh, you forgot...you were watching Nana before you fell asleep. You sleep schedule has never been really set, because all different animals raised you.

Because you were raised by animals, you have no other humans in the house.

[] Grace, wonder how your teeth are pointed

Nothing to wonder. Your teeth are pointed, though only in the front, to help with tearing apart meat. Being raised as you were, those pointy shiny things only have the use of a distraction...

You filed them all to a point. It also has another use, they make a great weapon. You keep them sharp quite easily, as they don't grow back to normal.

[] I question how you maintain living out here with so much electronic stuff. Explain ==

Ok, voice in your head. You walk out to the balcony and jester to the roof. The roof is covered in many solar panels. There is also a windmill and a water mill nearby.

[] So where do you get the stuff?

Humans are so wasteful. They're always throwing away perfectly good and usable stuff in favor of new stuff which, to your knowledge, seems to come out every few seconds.

You simply walk into the nearby city and plunder it from waste receptacles. Even if it doesn't work you can get use out of it.

[] Grace, your stories bore me. Do a distracting dance. ==

For no reason at all you decide to do the fun dance the characters do during the ending song of Paradise Kiss. You do so with your George Plushy.

Well, sense you're doing that, you decide to turn on the song "Do You Want To" which is the ending song.

Yeah...

This seems better.

[] Wow, I didn't expect you'd ever actually do that.

Of course you would! It's not like any other humans are watching you. Suddenly your computer goes off.

[] Grace, Answer chum ==

It's Dave. This'll be fun! You've been working on something a while now.

-turntechGodhead began pestering creatureComforts-

[TG] Yo Grace! Wanna hear my wicked new remix?

[CC] yeah dude! sounds awesomely sweet!

[TG] Heh...Are you still in failed pursuit of your rhymes to try and be as cool as me?

[CC] man, i WISH i could b as cool as u. but sadly i will never b u. honestly i don't need the pressure of being u anyways.

[TG] Awe, don't worry dude...you can still be second best rhymer in the group.

[CC] how nice of u. as it stands, i have been working on it a bit between tinkering wit my tech n stuff

[TG] Well I suppose I could grace you with my ear a while.

[CC] ud b so kind?

[TG] Of course, it's only natural you'd wanna be me.

[CC] well here goes then...

[CC] U think jus cuz imma girl i got no skill for rhymin'

[CC] i got news 4 u, i been workin' on my timin'

[CC] throw down some beats, imma stomp it like cletes

[CC] imma be so fly so up in the sky like whoa whoa whoa whoa...

[CC] cut...

[CC] i gotta feelin' in my gut

[CC] like imma go fasta like a laser blasta. like imma pick it up, put it down, gitty-up!

[CC] go quick, keepin' up? no? lemme slow it down some

[CC] i got enough rhymes 2 make u look like a chum!

[TG] O.O wow...

[CC] like betch imma queen, imma clean this punk out

[CC] no doubt

[CC] find a nice spot 2 sit n pimp, make these fuckers limp

[CC] jus sit n chill, i b so ill! like sick nasty, ur shit b gastly

[CC] if i leave u gunna miss me, but other rappers b like glee

[CC] imma sick rhyme sayya, b like a playya

[CC] imma b so fresh n clean, wear the crown like a tru queen.

[TG] I think you've got this pretty well covered...

[CC] rlly?! wow...i was just freestylin' n chit...

[TG] That was a freestyle? Holy...

[CC] yeah...i sorda have nothin' 2 do rlly...

[TG] Didn't you get Sburb?

[CC] yeah, i've been playing w/ the re-aranging feature. I started with like 20,000 Build Grist or whatever.

[TG] Whoa, that much?! John only started with 20! I wonder how much I'll start with...

[CC] wait, ur actually gunna play? I thought u said the game was 4 chumps or something...

[TG] Well it's a long story...anyways, gotta go...bye!

[CC] Tlk 2 ya l8er g8er!

-turntechGodhead stopped pestering creatureComforts-


	3. Chapter 3

[] Grace, you're boring us. Where's Morgan?

You're...you're not sure...

Everything quite suddenly went black...or, erm...blue, I suppose...

You're laying on the ground, blood pooling around you slowly.

[] Someone help Morgan! ==! ==!

As if on que someone walks by, but he...he doesn't seem like the helpful type...

And if not for the sizzling blue light from the panel he'd have never even looked in that direction.

[] Whoever you are, help her!

The look in this troll's eyes tell you he's not interested yet...something else is there...

Is that...

Is that...pity?

[] Troll, find help if you can't do anything! ==!

The troll runs off. You vaguely hear screaming, much cursing, and laughing as footsteps run back.

That same troll...looking even more angry then before. He begrudgingly picks you up and stomps off, as if being forced to.

You purr softly, which you tend to do without knowing on the rare occasions you're happy or feel safe.

[] Morgan, why do you feel safe with this stranger?

You're not sure...something about him makes you feel safe...

"What are you purring for, Blue blood?" He growls, turning his head slightly to look at you. Blood is still dripping down your face slowly.

[] Other troll, who are you? ==

He just growls slightly at the question, avoiding it completely. He lays you on the floor of his room, looking down at you.

[] Fine, don't answer...but find a way to patch her up at least...before she gets blood on the carpet.

Good idea, he thinks, but only because he doesn't want blood on the carpet! Not because he cares or...anything like that...

The fact that he's even helping a blue blood is amazing, with how much he hates them...

But...he's not even sure you're a troll! After all, you're horns are gone...you do look and feel pretty pathetic.

[] Whatever you're name is...start wrapping her wounds.

He's already started, and you're quite weak and unable to move...you'd say you've fainted but...

You dunno...

Is it possible to faint but remain aware of what's going on?

[] Hey, now will you tell us your name...?

GOD DAMN IT. IT'S KARKAT! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW!?

[] ...Karkat, calm down...

He growls slightly, finishing wrapping your wounds.

[] Bored again. What's Grace doing?

Oh, it seems you've been playing with a device you deployed while we were gone...

Like...a lot, by the random stuff stroon about the room we're in. There's like...5 weird things around the room...

[] Look at the panel platform thingy ==

The panel thingy...you mean the Achemiter...?

[] That's what I said, the panel platform thingy...

Yeah, whatever. Anyways, around it is a bunch of totems and random stuff you've been making...

[] Look at the red things

TOTEMS! THEY'RE TOTEMS!

[] Whatever, what are they made from?

This cruxite stuff! You realize you were told not to deploy and use it, but you can't help it...It looked fun...

Besides, the countdown has almost 5 hours...you may as well play with the stuff until then.

You've yet to figure out what to prototype the sprite with...you figure you'll ask your friend 1st...

You wonder how she's been doing, anyways...she hasn't been responding lately...suddenly your IPhone goes off.

[] Grace, Answer ==

It's...It's...you're not sure...

-gallowsCalibrator began trolling creatureComforts-

[GC] H3y wh0 th3 h3ll 4r3 y0u?

[CC] i could ask the same of u...the only 1 tht shows up the way u do tht i kno is WR...

[GC] Wh0'5 th4t?!

[CC] i don't rlly kno...she said she's an alien from outer space living someplace called the veil and she was gonna help me when i got this game...

[GC] Y34h y34h 1 g3t th4t p4rt 1'm 0n3 0f th3m t00 but n0n3 0f u5 h3r3 h4v3 th3 n4m3 WR...Th3r3 w45 0nly 5upp053 t0 b3 0f y0ur 5p3c135 t0 h4v3 th3 g4m3...

[CC] i'm guessing u mean 2 survive the game...n i intend 2 make it 5...

[GC] Y0ur t3xt 5m3ll5 l1k3 ch3rry!

-gallowsCalibrator was suddenly blocked by creatureComforts-

Well that was...odd...you never blocked whoever this is...was...whatever...


	4. Chapter 4

pre[] Grace, be the other human girl ==  
>You are the other human girl - you're still not completely sure how that works.<br>You're sitting in a room surrounded by slightly creepy stuff from your favorite holiday, Halloween. Her name is...is...on the tip ofyour tongue...  
>[] Creepy_Gothic_<br>You snap and start ranting. While you think it might actually be a cool name to have you know your name...and that's not it!  
>[] Jenny_Clark_<br>That's it! You smile happily. What a relief, to have THAT off the table.  
>[] Jenny, look around ==<br>You do so, mostly because you have the time to entertain every random thought in your head. The simple boredom runs your life.  
>Most of your interests creep normal people out. Halloween covers your house...all year round...it's fun. You love all things about the scary holiday, including the skeletons and ghosts.<br>Many plastic skeletons and corpses hang around the room, various skulls line it as well. Crows and ravens perch around the room. Most would find this odd, especially coupled with the many fake tomb stones around the room. However, to you it's normal.  
>All of the tombs are those of lost family and friends and lost pets...which again, people think are creepy. You don't especially care that people think you're a creep. In fact, you embrace it. It's quite fun to scare everyone in this city. Everyone, you believe, needs to have a good scare at least 4 times a year.<br>Aside from your creepy collection of random Halloween stuff, you also love music and own quite a collection of CDs to use with your surround sound speaker system and many band posters. Along with that you have a few hidden gems almost no one knows exist...you intend to keep it that way.  
>[] Examine oddly colorful pyramid in corner of room ==<br>It's not odd, it's a collection of sugar skulls ranging in size. You've made a pyramid shelving system to place them all on, the most beautiful one topping it.  
>[] Hey, what's that alter?<br>Your worship alter. In the center is a crystal skull surrounded by candles of all colors and herbs as well. You are an active Wiccan and don't really care who calls you a wicked witch.  
>[] Jenny, you're boring me. Do a silly dance.<br>You would never consider doing such a thing! The very thought repulses you! You do not dance! You never have and you never will!  
>[] UGH! SO bored! Hey, who's that attractive female?<br>Who, the one in the store stocking pop onto shelves...?  
>[] Yes, that one. Find out who that girl is! ==<br>What girl? You're quite sure there isn't a girl. There never was, and never will be. In fact, the very notion that there was ever a girl...or pop here...is beyond belief...  
>[] HEY WHERE DID SHE GO?! WHERE DID THE GIRL GO!? AND ALL THE POP!? ARRG! Ok, fine, what about that boy there?<br>You don't look up from your work. Milking spiders takes precise movements and absolute focus. What is this boy's name?  
>[] Weird_Spider_<br>You pause and glare a moment. The very thought that your name would be something so absurd strikes you as unseemly. Would it be so difficult to be an adult about this? Is that just to much to ask?  
>[] Aaron_Chase_<br>That's better. You decide on a whim not to punish whoever was so absurd to call you the original name and put the venom into a fridge stocked with it. Later today a lab rep will be over to gather it. You've been also making yourself immune in much the same way they make antivenom; injecting yourself with progressively more venom. None of your spiders would bite you, obviously, but there are wild spiders...and it just seems cool to say if you get bit it won't require a hospital. You make a clicking noise and the spider you have in a jar that you were just milking instantly calms. You tilt the jar and he comes right out, sitting happily in your hand.  
>[] Examine the tanks lining the wall ==<br>Several scorpions and spiders, each two to a tank. A male and a female in each. You raise and breed them for a few local places, and a few...not so local places. Your website, , allows you to send Spiders and Scorpions all over the world. Not only that but verified people from labs sometimes buy venom as well. It works well because you're making quite a bit of money and you're only a teen.  
>[] Aaron, put that creepy thing back! Whadya mean creepy? You find them quite fascinating. This beautiful girl in the cage is his mate. You smile and put him back, checking the time. The only reason they're together is because it's mating time. It took a while to get them all naturally on the same schedule, but you managed it. You actually live in the guest house due to the family's hate of spiders...and your ability to pay for it. This is actually the room strictly for the spiders and scorpions. You check the time, and it's roughly noon.<br>[] Feeding time?  
>Exactly! You walk to a wooden caging system with a large cup and a jar of powder. You start the long process of catching crickets from the large side, powdering them in vitamins, and dropping them into cages. Then you take care of the crickets, cleaning out the dead ones and feeding dust of food to the living ones after cleaning the bowl. Giving them cricket quencher in another bowl and yet another for fresh veggies and fruit.<br>[] Ok, what now? ==  
>Well now you check the babies...<br>[] Dude, what about the game you were told about last week?  
>What, Sburb? Nah, it seems unintelligible. Would much rather be playing something revolving around trivia. You're sorda a trivia nut, especially revolving around insects and arachnids.pre 


	5. Chapter 5

prespan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] Feeding time?/span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Exactly! You walk to a wooden caging system with a large cup and a jar of powder. You start the long process of catching crickets from the large side, powdering them in vitamins, and dropping them into cages. Then you take care of the crickets, cleaning out the dead ones and feeding dust of food to the living ones after cleaning the bowl. Giving them cricket quencher in another bowl and yet another for fresh veggies and fruit.span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] Ok, what now? ==span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Well now you check the babies...span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] Dude, what about the game you were told about last week?span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What, Sburb? Nah, it seems unintelligible. Would much rather be playing something revolving around trivia. You're sorda a trivia nut, especially revolving around insects and arachnids.span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] I still want to know about that other girl...span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You mean the 1 sitting on the panel thing? Surrounded by trolls looking confused as 1 of them takes all the Faygo?span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] YES! BE THAT GIRL! == == ==!span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You sigh as you become that girl.span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] YAY! What's her name!?span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I...thought that was you're job...span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] Oh yeah...span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Well?span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] Beautiful_Being_span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Yes, how original...span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] Oh shut it...span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Suddenly the girl's skin starts to turn gray and long, curved horns start to form on her head, angling down at the top.span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] WHAT?! SHE'S A TROLL TOO?!span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Slowly the outline of a whale tail appears on the end of her scarf as her ears turn to finny things.span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The other trolls seem just as confused as...who-ever's narrating this thing at the moment...hey, when are we going to let to see you, anyways?span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] Shut it, I've gotta think of a new name!span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"o...k...span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] Wait, I've got it!span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Good, let's hear itspan/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] Sirenn_Nefthy_span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You just...added an N at the end of Siren...span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] DON'T ARGUE WITH ME I DO AS I PLEASE!span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Temper temper...ok, you're name is Sirenn Nefthy, it was only minutes ago you were on earth as a human working at a store reloading the pop shelves. You were planning on going to a partydrinking binge because it's Friday but that's...clearly not going to happen now...it's also worth pointing out that you look 20 years old, even though you were actually only 18.../span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] Wait a minute, shouldn't she have already had a name then?span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"She only had a human name, which was Raven...span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] Can someone explain the human thing for me, I'm confused...span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You start to explain when suddenly you become the other troll girl...span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] WAIT GO BACK!span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Morgan is slowly coming back around, sitting up with a major head-achespan/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] Fine, look around thenspan/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You do so, and the other troll is sitting at his husktop, clearly occupied by something...span/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] Hey the human girl said you weren't answering, you should check your messagesspan/span  
>span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Good idea, voice in my head! You flip down a red thing which is attached to your ear. It's suppose to be attached to your horn but due to your Master that isn't possible. It's been modified to attach comfortably to your ear.span/span

span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"warriorRavenCrone began trolling creatureComforts-/span/span/span

span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[WR] hey...s'up...?/span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[CC] s'up?! dude, i've been messaging u 4 weeks!span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[WR] i kno...i've been...busy?span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[CC] master again?span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[WR] … ...yes...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[WR] anyways, i was told u got the game now?span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[CC] told? yeah my clock is at...like...4 n a half hours...what should I do the sprite thingy with...?span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[WR] how about a snake? Like a dead 1 obvi...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[CC] obvi. what's it do anyways? aside from b incredibly annoying n flashy...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[WR] i'm not sure...i was told it was like a guide...choose a smart snake...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[CC] a smart...dead...snake...? replay tht in ur head n lemme know when that makes sense...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[WR] good point...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[CC] n it's a 2 prototype thingy...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[WR] uh...i think u should only do it once b4 the game...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[CC] y?span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[WR] dunno...jus a gut feeling...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[CC] ok...hey, do u kno another troll tht's GC?span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[WR] no...but I don't kno any other trolls at all...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[CC] cuz she was talking to me n suddenly my computer blocked her 4 no reason...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[WR] oh? Maybe ur comp just doesn't like u...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[CC] yeah maybe...anyways, i gotta go find a dead snake...c ya~!span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[WR] bye!span/span/span

span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-warriorRavenCrone ceased trolling creatureComforts-/span/span/span

span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"[] What was that about...?/span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Simple, you can't let her know you're the one who hacked in to prevent her from talking to any other trolls...or pre-hacked her game so it couldn't be hooked up with anyone else and she had to be her own server. It makes things a lot easier, you see? You don't have 2 worry about another player messing things up.span/span/span/pre 


	6. Chapter 6

pre[] Does this mean soon we'll be in the game?  
>Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. Don't you have better things to do question?<br>[] No...  
>Right...anyways, if we're going to the game soon, which may or may not work out, shouldn't you check on the other humans?<br>[]Good idea! Be the creepy human girl!  
>You are now the human girl, but you refuse to be creepy! Obsessive, yes...nerdy? Probably...insane? Mor then likely...but NOT creepy...<br>[] Whatever red-head Don't whatever me! I'm looking for a damned dead snake!  
>[] Yes, that didn't make you sound creepy at all...<br>Oh shut up...there's one! You go to capta it when you realize it makes more sense to just sorda...pick it up and throw it at the sprite...  
>[] Grace, just sorda pick it up You do so, judging the distance between you and the sprite [] And throw it at the sprite...<br>Red smoke forms as the sprite changes into a red serpent and continues to be outwardly annoying just in a different way. You wish it would slow down so you could understand it...  
>[] Grace, check timer ==<br>You start to walk off to check the timer when suddenly you are the other girl, and you have just finished yelling/pestering the blond spider boy to get him to play the damned game...  
>[] Yay creepy girl!<br>You resent that remark...and resemble it...But that is neither here nor there. Where did you put that damned lap top...Ah, here it is. A crow is sitting on it. It suddenly occurs to you that you should check on you're nerdy friend...or, as she would say, "Otaku" which apparently is an anime nerd...but whatever. If the cards speak truth, this game is our only way to get out of an ending world. Despite her being annoying you don't want her dead...  
>[] Contact Otaku ==<br>Well you may as well, it'll take a while for the game to load...

-wiccanWitch began pestering creatureComforts-

[WW] Dude are you playing the game?  
>[CC] jes...I'm working on getting 2 the 55th level [WW] What? No no no! Sburb!<br>[CC] oh...yes...I've just prototyped my sprite~ [WW] Who're you playing with?  
>[CC] me...I'm my own server which is handy cuz I don't gotta rely on any1 else [WW] That's kinda cool...me and Aaron are going to be working together.<br>[CC] u got spidy 2 play? Good 4 u! I'm sure he'll catch on quickly...4 ur sake...  
>[WW] You're telling me...how much time is on your timer?<br>[CC] just over an hour. I was talking 2 Rose and she said 2 make sure you have enough time to make the cruxite thingy and my other friend said 2 only prototype once b4 entering the game...  
>[WW] This other friend...wouldn't happen to be the troll from before...<br>[CC] yes...  
>[WW] Your choice of friends is weird...<br>[CC] whatever...ur friend is weird 2...  
>[WW] Sirenn is awesome!<br>[CC] she doesn't even remember anything about herself!  
>[WW] So?<br>[CC] I need 2 get started with getting all my stuff around and u need 2 play the game! We only have a little more than an hour b4 the world ends! C u in the game!

-creatureComforts ceased pestering wiccanWitch-

[] ==  
>Well that was...oh, hey! It's finished loading! You finish all the rigamarole of installing the game when suddenly you are the girl you were just talking to!<br>[] GRACE START GETTING YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! == == ==!  
>One == is fine...thank you...Rose said that part of the house if not all of it comes with you when you enter...according to John whom she's partnered with...so, just the important stuff...seeing as I have more cards then I have stuff, I may as well take it all. How? Well I'll show you.<br>[] Grace, show us You switch your modus from Pictionary to Hoard, which allows many things to be stored on a single card so long as they're alike. Then you collect all your manga in 1 card, all your anime in another. Plushies and figures and your video games, eventually your entire house including the tanks with animals in them are stored away along with the bigger animals that raised you most. They'll be able to help probably. My new sprite is following eagerly...a floating red snake...yeah, that's odd...but hell, you've seen weirder...  
>[] Grace, enter game ==<br>On it~ 1supst/sup code...code...where's...GOD DAMN IT! I KNOW I GOT IT OUT!  
>[] Grace, melt down ==<br>You would flip your shit if it wasn't all in cards! You are seething with rage! YOU KNOW FOR A FUCKING FACT YOU- oh...there it is...You pick up the card and shrug. Well...loosing stuff is part of getting stuff done...ya know...?  
>[] Go get the red stuff to make the wobbly things!<br>Uh...Cruxite...it's Cruxite...and they're totems...not red stuff and wobbly things.../pre 


	7. Chapter 7

pre[] Whatever...proceed...  
>You roll your eyes and do so when suddenly you become the blond boy...well...the only boy...eh...<br>[] Spider dude, connect to creepy chick ...You've already done that...and you resent that remark. You both decide to get this done quickly, both working as servers for the other.  
>[] What about the lab rep?<br>He was here a while ago, and took the anti venom. We're both rather limited on our time, so time to get to gettin'! Lucky for you, you have a mobile computing device. So, as you work on putting things near each other in her house...well, apartment...rather large apartment...she calls it a house but whatever...anyways, while you do that you can also run around and get stuff done. Apparently the whole notion of putting things out near each other went over her head...  
>[] Are we gunna sync up yet?<br>May as well...everyone! Pay attention!  
>[] Cruxite! Now!<br>The 3 humans do so all at about the same time when suddenly you are a different and unknown boy who apparently is surfing...  
>[] OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! WHO THE HELL?!<br>The sudden yelling almost makes you loose footing...meaning you didn't flinch at all. You're much too smooth to let something stupid like random screams make you fall. Speaking of things, what is your name...?  
>[] Surfer_Prick Insults won't dull down just how cool you are...nor will it make you slip, trip, stumble, or fall. Now, while on this island very little is taken seriously, can we please have a decent name?<br>[] Adric_Allen There we go. Your name is Adric, and you have a very VERY heavy accent. In fact, few people off the island can understand it...unless of course they listen to reggae music. Your house has a beach and a spring near it, so you're almost never at your house. You don't have time for video games, however today you're making an exception. You have on good authority you have to play this game, so you take off from the beach early. And by that, of course, you mean you jump from the board to a pillar which was recently placed here. As you jump you captcha the board and you're zapped away to your house once you land. That teleportation panel platform thing does come in handy doesn't it? It automatically dries you as it zaps you away. You land in the middle of your room and look around. Ah, there's the computer game. Your bro musta put it in already so it'd be loadin while you were chillin...  
>[] What is...that...<br>Oh no! Moony! You're pet mongoose is dead and...why is Lizzy a giant floaty ghost thing...Lizzy is a Jamaican Giant Anole...hey, while we're on incredibly weird things...what are all these things in the room...? Your once slightly clean room is now clustered with 3 incredibly large machines...oh, your pesterchum is pestering...  
>[] Answer chum ==<br>Well you may as well...

-span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"terminallyCapricious began trolling reggaeHotshot-/span/span/span

span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] what is up/span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] MY BEST MOTHERFUCKING RASTA GENIUSspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] or should i sayspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] WHY PREE? (O:span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[RH] ya learnin faas faas!span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[RH] I'm tryinna figha out what all dis chit isspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] im guessing you mean all the things that go alongspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] WITH THE MOTHERFUCKING GAMEspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[RH] oh, is dat wah it is? So dis weird yellow wobbly ding mus be the totem den?span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] spot fucking on :o)span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[RH] sweeh!span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECKspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] your motherfucking clock, brospan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[RH] my...di ting on dah...eh...cruxtruder?span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] EXACTLYspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[RH] oh, it say bout 30 minutespan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] you better hurry up, bro...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] YOU SAID THE TOTEM WAS ALREADY MOTHERFUCKING MADEspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] right?span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[RH] yeah, di ting is on my bed. Bro musta wen ahead n made it so I din haftaspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] AND YOUR SPRITE IS PROTOTYPEDspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[RH] I believe dats wah my lizard becamespan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] good, the rest is veryspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] MOTHERFUCKING SIMPLEspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] you have a thing out with a big flat area, right?span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[RH] yahspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] THERE SHOULD BE A SMALLER PANEL ON ITspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] put the totem therespan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] AND MOTHERFUCKING WAITspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] it'll make a thing...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] ANYTHING REALLYspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] and whatever it is you do whatever makes sense with itspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[RH] den i'll be in dah game?span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] EXACTLYspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] you and your entire hive :o)span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] GOOD MOTHERFUCKING LUCKspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[RH] you be deh deh too?span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] maybe we'll meet upspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] MAYBE NOTspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] depends how you play the gamespan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[RH] anah den we party slap weh! See ya den my bes juggalo bro!span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] HURRY BEFORE YOUR TIME RUNS OUT span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[TC] see you when you get here :o)span/span/span

span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"-terminallyCapricious ceased trolling reggaeHotshot-/span/span/span

span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[] NOW can we sync up?/span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"Sure, just start after the totem making...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[] GO MAKE YOUR ARTIFACTS EVERYONE! == ==!span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"Let's start with Grace...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[] Grace, examine what you've made...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"You would but...you're to busy staring at the giant flaming rock flying right at your house...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[] GRACE GOD DAMN IT PICK UP THE BOTTLE! ==! ==! ==!span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"Bottle? You look over and...OH BOY, RAMUNE! It takes you about 2 seconds to have it opened and about 2 minutes to drain it, which is about 5 seconds less time then was on your clock...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[] Jenny, your turnspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"You have already picked up the small piece of black candy and wondered "Is this it? Is this really what's suppose to save me from death?" Given the current situation you suppose the redeeming factor is it's shaped like a dark chocolate tombstone...which is a cruel and ironic reminder of what may soon be aheadspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[] Jenny, take a bite of the tomb stone ==span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"You do so, figuring it can't possibly hurt anything...and just after the bite there's a huge blinding flashspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[] Aaron, you're up...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"Really...it's a giant green apple...oh, how original...well...it could be worse...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[] Just eat it ==span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"Fine...You do so, already having put all of your lovely creepy/ spiders and scorpions into cards. Your house vanishes in a giant...fountain? Ok, that's slightly more original.../span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[] Last up, let's see our new rasta friendspan/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"Oh boy! It looks like a plantain cookie! You've already picked it up and started eating. What can you say...surfing makes you hungry...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"[] O...k...Well that was easier then the last 3...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"The sudden burst of light...and then comes the dark...span/span/span  
>span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', monospace;"span style="font-size: small;"-End Act 1-span/span/span/pre 


End file.
